Untitled As Of Yet
by Sylyne D. Anhem
Summary: Um... angels, insane asylums, crazy Usagi... u/m... serious fic... r/r...
1. Default Chapter

Untitled.  
Romance/Drama/Suspense  
Rated: R (just because it has intense situations and almost all my favourite   
fics are rated R)  
  
By §ylyne D. Anhem  
Email: silvery_sylyne@hotmail.com  
  
Please be nice! I do have another chapter of In The Cover of Darkness in the   
works, plus I'm planning on reposting the entire fic in the selfish hopes of   
attaining more reviews. ;) I suppose people are sick of waiting by now...   
*sigh*... if only I could think of a name for this fic... minna, if you   
review, give me name suggestions, and credit will go where credit is due, if   
I choose one.   
  
  
  
PART ONE  
  
  
Groaning and rubbing his eyes, Chiba Mamoru took a deep swig of the   
coffee he had just poured up. He had resorted to black after realizing it   
tasted like sewage no matter how much sugar or milk he added. It would be a   
long shift...  
  
Checking his clipboard, he made his way down the 8th wing, Youths,   
10-20... He reflected on how organized Tokyo's psychiatric ward was built,   
separated down the middle, storey on top of storey, each wing for a different   
age of patients. Glancing upward, he was disturbed to see a faint light   
emerging from one of the far rooms, the light a strange appearance in the   
dusky darkness of the wing. At 3 AM, no light should be on, especially since   
they could only be turned on from a switch on the wall outside the room...  
  
His pace increased and the required black shoes squeaked on the teal   
linoleum as Mamoru hurried to reach the cell at the end of the hall. Clutching  
at the doorway to Romm 30, he could see that it was in actuality not a light,   
but a glowing, and, after several minutes of fumbling with the main keys for   
the building, he finally gained access. Ripping the door open, he stepped   
into a padded room, and, letting the door drift close behind him, stared in   
complete shock.   
  
An angel stood in the middle of the room...  
  
  
  
  
Mamoru gaped. A short woman stood in the middle of the room, a faint   
golden glow eminating from her. She wore a simple white shift that fell to   
her feet, bare feet, the shift draped upon her body like it was perfectly   
positioned there. Lengths of silvery hair spilled over her shoulders, onto   
the floor, pooling around her feet. There must have been metres of it, his   
mind realized stupidly. Delicate, slim, pale arms hung at her sides, and,   
interestingly, vines of red roses grew, intertwining around her arms,   
thornless, blood-red buds blooming here and there. Most shockingly of all,   
arching from her back were a pair of enormous wings. The wings themselves   
radiated a silver light, wings made up of long fragile silken white wings,   
wings that, when spread, were sure to be triple the length of the girl.   
  
And as she turned and looked at him, he knew, he knew, that even if   
the wings hadn't convinced him, her face did. The beatific expression on her   
face, pouty red lips, crystalline blue eyes fringed by coal black eyelashes,   
suddenly Mamoru realized it. He had seen Heaven.  
  
And he gaped. His mouth dropped open, and his eyes froze on her.   
  
"Who are you? What are you doing here? How did you get in here? You   
can't be in here. What are you??"   
  
"Oh Mamoru..."  
  
She knew his name. And she spoke it in the clearest, most angelically   
beautiful voice, like stars, like moonshine, like sunbeams.   
  
"Are you an... an angel?" Glancing around the room, his eyes fixed on   
a young girl, perhaps 16, 17, asleep in the bed against the wall... a girl   
who looked just like the angel in front of him, only real, a more human form,   
all her exquisite features dulled, silver hair a more normal golden blonde.   
And somehow, she was not quite so... all-knowing...   
  
"I did not expect you so soon... but yes, I am an angel..."  
  
"What are you doing here? What's your name?" He couldn't believe this.   
This had to be a dream.  
  
"You will find out... and Mamoru, angels don't have names... we lose   
all mortal vanities when we die... names are simply decorative words..." An   
almost wistful expression appeared for the briefest of moments before she   
focussed on him again. "And now, you must go back to your office."  
  
"But... no..." he stumbled towards her, legs unsure, and reached to   
touch her shoulder, one hand clutching the soft material of her toga, the   
other moving toward a wing.  
  
"No! No, Mamoru. You will see." she stepped back, releasing herself   
from his grasp. The aura about her increased in brightness, until it was  
almost blinding. The young doctor struggled to keep a reign on his   
conciousness, but at last, he gave up, collapsing onto the floor...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Usagi stared at the man lying on her floor, illuminated by the small   
amount of moonlight allowed into her room by a tiny window, high on the wall.   
He was indeed gorgeous. She had seen few memorable men in her seventeen years,   
having spent seven of them in this room, and this one was by far the most   
attractive. Black hair hung over his face, a tanned face that was wonderfully   
shaped, high cheekbones framing the eyes, making them look hollowed and   
mysterious. Lips sensuous, her eyes travelled farther downwards. The tentative   
foot that had moved to the floor immediately recoiled as she noticed his   
clothes... covering a well-built body was the traditional white jacket worn   
by the doctors at Tokyo Waterview.  
  
'A doctor.' her thoughts sneered. She jerked against the wall   
violently as he groaned, one hand twitching. Grabbing the thick comforter on   
her bed, she crawled beneath it, stretching her thin body as tight to the wall   
as she could, pressing against the cold, padded surface. Hugging her pillow   
tight to her body, she moved one hand to the other wrist and scratched   
frantically at the skin there, turning it red with her scraping. She shivered   
and closed her eyes, mechanically continuing to rip at her skin.  
  
  
  
His mind was cloudy as he reached out mentally, trying to regain a   
sense of reality. He moaned and forced himself into consciousness, the world   
suddenly coming into clarity, as he attempted to figure out just where he was.   
And then it all came rushing back. The light. The angel. The girl. And then an   
overwhelming brilliance...   
Padded grey walls and floor, a small barred window high in the room,   
a round cushion, and a bed, steel frame wrapped in pillowy material, were all   
that made up the small, barren room. Mamoru's eyes fixed on the bed, where,   
huddled against the wall, a mass of blanket and pillow was shaking wildly.   
Looking around, he discovered his clipboard, abandoned the second his eyes   
had set sight on... her... Grabbing it, he flipped through the pages, finally   
arriving on the name he was searching for, Room 30.  
  
  
  
Tsukino Usagi  
DOB: 06/30/85  
Height: 5'2"  
Weight: 119 lbs  
Eyes: blue  
Hair: blonde  
Nationality: Japanese  
  
Admission: 08/19/95  
Parents/Guardians: Tsukino Kenji & Ikuko (Deceased)  
Status: Permanent Resident  
  
  
Background: Lived in Sunny Days Orphanage from age 8 to 10, after both parents died due to TB. No living relatives, admitted to Waterview, September, 95 after Sunny Days reported problems to Tokyo General Hospital.  
  
Diagnosis: Self-destructive tendencies  
Agoraphobia*  
Demophobia**  
Schizophrenia***  
Severe paranoia   
  
Prescription: Sedatives  
  
  
His eyes flicked back up to the small trembling mass on the bed and   
one eyebrow arched. The peaceful girl he had seen last night was indeed,   
deluded. Rising to his feet, he took a step towards her.  
"Tsukino Usagi?" donning the clinically cold doctor's voice, he   
approached the bed. "Tsukino-san? Are you alright?" The jerking on the   
mattress stopped momentarily before starting again. He sighed. Frustrated,   
Mamoru yanked the blanket away from the girl, and gasped at the sight of her.  
Hours ago, he had been blinded by the beauty of an angel, and in   
comparison, the childish woman sleeping behind her had looked so terribly   
mortal. Now, she looked a goddess, skin flawless and milk-white, dainty body   
curled into the fetal position, one hand scraping wildly at a wrist. Charcoal   
coloured eyelashes made dusty shadows on ashen cheeks and even lips sure to   
ruby red were paled, as if the blood had been drained from her face. Long,   
silky blonde hair was waterfalling over her back, side, shoulders, a thin   
golden blanket of hair.   
'"Self-destructive tendencies"' the paper echoed in his mind. Reaching   
forward, he grasped the offending hand and held it still, noticing the damaged   
wrist was reddened, raw, and near to bleeding.  
Her breathing became shallow and finally her eyes flashed open to   
stare defiantly at him. Eyes that stared into his soul.  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
* Agoraphobia is the fear of open spaces.  
** Demophobia is the fear of crowds.  
*** Schizophrenia, by dictionary definiton, is a psychotic disorder   
characterized by delusions, conflicting emotions, withdrawal, and   
deterioration of the personality.  
  
  
Alrighty then... how'd you like it? I know that was a bit of an abrupt ending,   
but this is a trial basis thing... I come up with these new ideas, write a   
bit, post it, and if I get some reviews/requests for more, I'll write more...   
*sniff* My poor fic "The Way It Began All Over Again" was completely rejected   
by the public... and I was so proud... ah well... I got on a nice little   
writing spurt for this one, I've been working for a couple days on it...   
remember, no flames, no criticism. If you don't like it, don't review and you   
probably won't see it anymore.  
  
  
  
  
§ylyne. 


	2. Part Two

Untitled As Of Yet  
Rated: R  
  
Author: Sylyne D. Anhem  
Email: silvery_sylyne@hotmail.com  
  
  
Back again, on the friendly insistance of Alisa! Thanks to the people who   
supported me.  
  
  
  
Part Two  
  
  
Several, tense-filled seconds later...  
  
"Er... Tsukino Usagi?" Mamoru finally forced out, captivated by the   
stunning blue eyes reflecting his confusion back at him.  
"Hai?" Usagi struggled to gain the confidence to overcome her lapse   
into a trance-like state, struggling to attain the strength to display her   
hatred toward Doctors, and not cower in fear. She succeeded.   
  
Her voice, however silvery, was cold, jaded, and it appeared that all   
the disdain it carried was directed toward him. Mamoru started, and realized   
he had nothing more to say. What could he, without sounding, well, crazy? He   
snorted, and mentally scolded himself, if he kept this up, he'd end up as a   
patient here...  
"HAI??" the girl repeated sharply, "what are you doing in my room??   
My doctor is Dr. Mizuno; not you. I believe doctors are not generally allowed   
entrance to the rooms of patients who are not their own?" She was taking the   
offensive.  
A faint blush coloured the young psychiatrist's cheeks, "True. But I   
believe there was a disturbance in your room last night..." Allowing the   
sentence to trail off, he inspected her reaction and was satisfied to see   
that her already pale skin blanched.   
"You saw her. Didn't you? Didn't you?!" Usagi's tiny hands grasped   
his wrists, and Mamoru was startled to find his position reversed and he now   
felt as defensive and nervous as he was sure she had felt several minutes ago.   
"Saw who, Tsukino-san? One of your illusions?" he snapped,   
challenging her.  
"You did! I know you did, you lying son of a bitch!" she yelped,   
jerking him toward her, "Don't you dare try and play stupid with me! I've   
been in this room for seven years; don't you dare pretend you don't know who   
I'm talking about! I am SANE!"  
He was quick to cover the look of uncertainty with his cool   
physician's facade. "Unfortunately, Tsukino-san," he repeated her name   
formally, to cover any sympathy he felt for her, "that's something you'll   
have to discuss with Dr. Mizuno."  
Her face was now crimson with fury. "You know... you'll see her   
again... " she paused and glanced at his ID, "Mamoru." She deliberately   
refused to give him the respect he so apparently thought he deserved, and   
gave him a shove, retreating to her corner of the bed, burying herself in the   
thin white sheets.  
  
Mamoru stumbled backwards, off-balance, thrown by her strength and   
intensity. His mind reeled with newly-acquired information. Turning on his   
heel, he marched stolidly out of the room, locked the door behind him, and   
headed for the main office at the end of the corridor.   
Quickly, he slid into the revolving chair positioned in front of the   
ward's main computer, where he could access the patient's more detailed files.  
"Tariku Miri... Ti Pendi... Tsukino Usagi... here we are..." he   
murmured. Opening Usagi's file, he found a short summary of Usagi's main   
symptoms, "... violent... self-destructive... deluded, claims she sees..."   
here he paused, and sighed, "... angels."  
  
  
  
The following day...  
  
  
"Mizuno-sama?"   
The tall, slender woman, in her mid-forties looked up and, met by the  
sight of one of her favourite young doctors stepping into her office, smiled.   
Her black-blue hair tumbled out of the loose bun she had restrained it in,   
and she looked inquisitively at his troubled face. "Yes, Mamoru?"  
"Mizuno-sama... I was wondering... might I have a session with one   
of your patients?"  
Her eyebrows jerked high on her forehead. "I'm sorry, Mamoru-san, but  
that is imposs--"  
"Mizuno-sama, I know it is a highly unorthodox request, but I believe   
I might be able to make some progress with this patient."  
The elder allowed a weak grin. "Who might this patient be? One of the  
younger boys?"   
"No. Tsukino Usagi."  
Mizuno Kari's eyes narrowed sharply. "No. Impossible. Not her. Usagi   
is a strong girl, willful, manipulative, highly persuasive, and, most   
dangerous of all, incredibly charismatic... These characteristics in a...   
normal person, might be highly favourable... they might have taken her far,   
as an actor, a lawyer, any number of successful professions... but a girl so   
deluded..." she shook her head, "no."  
"Please. I am a trained psychiatrist, Mizuno-sama, like yourself.   
And although I am not nearly as experienced, I would like the chance to try   
to... to... break into this girl's mind... find out what makes her the way   
she is... Last night, I was alerted by noises in Tsukino-san's cell... she   
mentioned some... matters... that I found highly intriguing..."  
"Mamoru," and now the woman looked solemnly at him. "I do not fear   
you could not make progress, given the time. But Usagi is not a normal child.  
She is beautiful, innocent, and incredibly cunning. And a young man like   
yourself... she might convince you she was indeed sane, she might befriend   
you, win you over. Worse... you might fall in love with her."  
  
  
  
Alright, alright, how was it? I know, I procrastinate, so sue me. Please   
review, and don't criticize!  
  
  
§ylyne. 


End file.
